A Proposal
by IamWalkingDead1
Summary: It has been five years since the defeat of Kuvira and the start of Korra and Asami's romance. For an anniversary gift, Asami has a surprise. What could it be?


"Can I take it off yet?" I say, only being able to see darkness. No vague shapes pass through the piece of cloth wrapped around my eyes.

"Not yet, we're almost there." She says holding my hand, leading me to our secret destination.

It was our 2 year anniversary of becoming a couple and Asami said she had special plans for tonight. Granted, when I heard "Special plans" and then get told to wear a blindfold, walking outside being lead blindly to a secret location isn't the first thing to come to my mind. She giggles at my disappointment and replied with a simple "Later", my cheeks turn bright red.

The sounds that I can catch do not help me in understanding where I am. Random conversations about probending tournaments or catching the latest mover about Avatar Aang's legend. From what I heard the acting sucked and the story was rushed, but the effects were decent. Satomobiles race by as people head home or to appointments or whatever else they wished.

I don't like the idea of moving blindly, not knowing where I was going or what was going to happen. So many uncertainties, it made me worried. Thankfully, my lover comforted me by giving my hand a gentle squeeze saying that she was here for me and that all will be fine. My mind returns to when she said that back when I was recovering from Zaheer's attack... It felt like decades since that happened, yet it's been only 5 years. So much has changed. I take a deep breath and calm down, smiling, uncertain if she is even looking at me thanks to the blindfold.

After a few more minutes of walking, Asami stops leading me, we halt and I become anxious. Wanting to know if we have reached our destination.

"Ok, you can take it off." Her hand let's go of mine. I bring both of my hands to the piece of cloth blocking my vision, I grip it and slowly take the blindfold off.

My vision returns to me, bright lights irritate my eyes for a few second but I quickly adjust. In front of me is Asami, still as beautiful as the day we met. Her long and elegant ebony black hair tied into a ponytail near the end much like the style she wore back when Kuvira was a threat, she liked the style as much as I did. Her face adorned in the usual makeup that she applies daily. As I look around I see we are in the local park, nothing too out of the ordinary... Why did she want this to be a surprise?

As I wonder this, a small glint catches my eye. In Asami's hands was something metallic. It is mostly hidden given that her hands are balled up, but the piece of metal shines from the lights nearby from the gaps in her grip. She gives a smile yet her slightly unsteady breathing and shaking hands make it seem like she is nervous, what's going on?

"Korra... We've been together for over five years now... And every day has been better than the last. You've seen me at my lowest, as I have with you, and we've helped each other through those moments..." She stops, taking a deep breath.

"I've told you time and time again that I love you, that you are one of the if not the best thing to have ever happened in my life... And I want to show to you, how much you mean to me." She uncovers her hand and grasps what was hidden on one edge, using the other hand to grasp the other edge. It is a dark red cloth that matches the red accents on her usual attire. In the middle held a stone, the stone was a carving of a crescent moon on the left side and a gear continuing as if it were a full circle. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she is holding, and what it signifies.

I have no idea how long I stood there, staring in shock, trying to process that this was happening, that Asami really wanted this, that it wasn't just a dream. Apparently my waiting scared her cause she looks away and frowns.

"I-I'm sorry... It was a stupid idea." She says shyly. "J-just forget about it, let's go back ho-" before she finishes, I pick her up and crash my lips against hers, silencing her. She is shocked by the sudden action but holds onto me, embracing me tightly. Tears of happiness fall from my eyes. As I pull back, I wipe them away.

"Nothing would make me happier. I'm yours, forever." I give her a smile as I say this, she looks shocked but quickly smiles back, tearing up as well. She gives me a quick peck on my lips before walking behind me, clasping the betrothal necklace behind my neck. A perfect fit.

A crowd of people make several sounds, some cheers, some whistles, and others clapping. They must have heard our proposal, I see what she was planning now... Showing how much she loves me publicly. My cheeks turn bright red, but asami's hugging from behind calms me back down. She leans in closer and whispers in my ear.

"Let's go home to celebrate, bring the blindfold... _Wife_." The words she says and the emphasis on "wife" makes me shiver and gasp lightly. I nod my head, she holds my hand and we almost sprint back home. We spend the rest of the night together, kissing, embracing each other in the most intimate of ways. Once our passions die down, we hold onto each other, sleep beckons Asami as she passes out. We have all the time in the world to prepare for the actual ceremony, telling everyone the good news, and much more later on, right now I will enjoy cuddling with my lovely fiancé. My eyelids become heavy and soon I succumb to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you all loved this, I wanted to post this months ago but anxiety and school work and a whole bunch of other factors prevented it. But now that I'm in a much better position than I was months ago, I can get to work on my other ideas. Coming soon, Kovira drabbles (Have a story idea between Korra and Kuvira? Let me know. My one rule is no smut. I cannot write that. Hinting is fine, but describing the scene, no) and my retelling of LoK.**


End file.
